Why Me?
by BloodBabez
Summary: Raised among the strigoi since she was a baby, Rose now must make the hardest decision in her life, but what will she choose? Or more importantly who will she choose? RATED T for swearing and violence R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone here is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.**

_Full summary: Rose taken when she was just a baby, raised to think all moroi and dhampirs who protect them are evil, but will a certain Russian God change her mind or will Rose choose to stay with the strigoi forever … _

**Why Me?**

**RPOV**

I stood in the corner silently as Ahriman through a table across the room in a blind rage all because Helen and her gang failed to break the wards around the Badica house in Spokane. He went over to where Helen cowered at the other side of the room. He grabbed her by her hair, lifting her high enough that her feet didn't touch the ground. Ahriman was not someone who you upset.

"You have failed me for the last time Helen," he said in a voice so cold it sent shivers through me.

"I-I-I'm … s-s-s-sorry" Helen stuttered in fear.

"No I am sorry for awaking such a worthless piece of shit," he roared.

Before Helen even had time to react, Ahriman snapped her head with a deafening crack. He then turned to me.

"I'm sorry Rose, you had to see that but as you know rules are rules and letting a moroi family to live is unacceptable," He stated.

I gave a curt nod in agreement. I did not want to piss him off any further. He smiled at me before he abruptly turned and walked out the door.

I sighed then minute he left knowing he was going to find the rest of Helen's gang and tear them apart limb by limb. I looked down at the remains of Helen. I definitely was not cleaning this mess.

I sighed for the second time as I headed towards my room if you could call it that, all it was, was a small room made of grey brick with a very small window to allow some sunlight through. In the corner was a small single cheap brass bed with a thin mattress and a tiny blanket. I had a closet with three pairs of shorts, seven t-shirts, a pyjamas, some underwear and six dresses that screamed 'easy'.

I looked around my pathetic excuse for a bedroom. I remember ever since I was born I lived with the strigoi. I hated all moroi and any dhampirs who guarded them. Moroi were evil the evil vampires while strigoi were the good, they actually awaked humans instead of drinking from them, that is what I am here for, to be awakened, to become immortal.

But all I wonder is why me …

**That was only a taste of what is to come, do you think I should continue and don't worry I will make chapters longer than this one. Please review and if you have any ideas PM me **

**Please Review **

**BloodBabez**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say special thanks to Ncisfangirl and Hope. Writer for being my first reviews**

**I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter so here we go**

**I do no own the characters (even though I would love to own Dimitri) of Vampire Academy, they all belong to wonderful Richelle Mead. However, I do own the plot**

_Previously_

_That is what I am here for, to be awakened, to become immortal_

_But all I can wonder is, why me … _

**RPOV**

I woke up to the sound of someone trying knock down my door. Groggily I got up and opened my door only to reveal the last person I wanted to see, Dean. Do not get me wrong I liked Dean and he was cute with messy bronze hair that fell into eyes and before he was awakened he gorgeous light blue eyes, but right now I was not in the mood for him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Good morning to you too" he smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Ahriman wants to see you in his office" and with that he left.

"What for?

"Don't know but you better hurry, you know he does not like to wait" and with that he walked off.

I quickly walked down to Ahriman office I knocked and quietly entered. Ahriman was pacing around the room; he stopped when he saw me.

"Ahh, Rosemarie I have a special job for you" I could see the evil glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"What would that be?" I asked curiously.

"As you know the moroi have what they call wards around the court, their homes, academies, etc and it prevents us strigoi from crossing them"

"Yes, but what has this got to do with this job you're giving me?"

"My associates and I have found a way to get pass them"

"How?" I asked.

"Ohh, Rose so many questions" he sighed. "It's quite simple; you"

I looked at him questionably.

"You see Rose you are still a dhampir, you would be accepted into an academy without much trouble and then you could bring the wards down for us to attack"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, this was a great plan, and no one would expect it.

Ahriman continued, "I heard that Isaiah and Elena have 'obtained' students from St. Vladimir's academy and you will be just another dhampir they caught, we will send word on where the students are, the guardians will come to retrieve them, they see you and bring_"

"Back to the academy" I finished.

He grinned at me, obviously glad I got it.

"You have an hour before you set off" he said the grin still on his face.

I nodded and left. How would I fit into place, where there were people I despised? '_They come first'_ the guardian mantra rang through my head. I remember when I was young; I heard a guardian the strigoi was 'interrogating' chanting it as if his life depended on it.

I had nothing to do so I went to my room and sat on my bed just waiting for the time to past. About ten minutes later I heard the door creak open, I looked over to see Luke, a dhampir like me waiting to be awakened. Luke and I was an item of some sort, we definitely cared about each other more than normal best friends should. I smiled slightly when he brushed his longish black hair out of the way.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be" I replied

"No reason" he walked over to and gently sat on the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me and gently rocking me back and forth. I knew why he was like this; Luke was very protective of me and sending me on my own into the enemy was probably driving him crazy with worry.

I brushed my bangs out of the way and looked into his dark green eyes.

"I will be fine," I said, "It's not like the guardians will stake me right on the spot" I felt him flinched slightly.

He looked down at me and then began to lean in slowly, I felt his lips brush my lips, and then the kiss became more hungry and heady. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as his hands travelled all over my body taking in every inch of me.

I heard someone cough and we broke apart immediately, I growled when I saw Dean standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little make out session here but you have to get going" I wanted to punch the smirk off his face but held myself back. I got up and straightened my top before walking out the door with my head held high. I could hear Dean snicker as I walked out.

When I reached the SUV that would bring me to Spokane, I saw Ally with a folder in her hand, without saying a word she handed me the folder and ran off. As I got into the SUV, I opened; it had a picture of a moroi girl around my age with long blonde hair and jade eyes that could only belong to the Dragomir family, there was also note;

_Rose,_

_I want you to befriend this girl, as you know there is only one Dragomir left and she is it. She will be the hardest to kill, as she would have the best of the best guarding her. She will be your side mission; I want you to kill her. Her name is Vasilisa._

_Ahriman_

I looked back at the picture and smiled; if I killed her, I would become famous in the strigoi world.

**Whew, chapter 2 is done hoped you enjoyed it please review **

**BlooBabez**


End file.
